An Unspeakable Investigation
by cautionarytale
Summary: After a failed investigation by the Aurors, a distraught mother begs the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall for her help getting justice for her daughter. Minerva turns to the Head of the Department of Mysteries, the Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, for help and they form a scheme to root out the evil that lurks the corridors of Hogwarts. Ex-Auror Bellatrix Black has no int


Minerva McGonagall sipped her tea slowly as devastation and despair incarnate told her the story of a lost daughter. Listening had always been her strong suit, but listening to a woman that just lost her daughter broke her heart. She knew that suicide was especially devastating on the survivors. They took on all the blame for not noticing or not doing enough. It already weighed heavily on her.

The woman in front of her had been a single mom and her daughter, her only child, had been her life. A child she herself had seen fit to graduate just two months prior. She hadn't noticed anything either. Her heart twisted as she listened to the sad tale the woman spun.

Minerva had heard the sad news about her daughter's death, but didn't expect this. The small pile of journals on her desk detailed the girl's years at Hogwarts. The one on top was from her last year. Her mother had discovered some deeply disturbing information in the journal and after presenting them to the Aurors, had eventually been turned away.

Their meager investigation had ended with them telling the mother that her daughter must have suffered delusions. They hadn't even contacted her with the accusations even though the supposed transgressions happened at her school and under her watch. She should have been informed, but then again perhaps a girl killing herself didn't warrant much to them. The accusations were so serious that no matter what they thought she should have been informed.

Abuse at Hogwarts. The thought made her ill. She would like to trust the Auror Department, but they hadn't even brought the accusation to her. What kind of investigation left her out?

The woman in front of her simply asked her to look at the journals and form her own opinion. She didn't ask any more of her. She had tried and this was her last ditch attempt to do something for the daughter she thought she hadn't done enough for. Minerva promised her she'd read them.

Once the woman had left, Minerva settled into the journals. Samantha had kept a journal for every year at Hogwarts, but her mum only left her the last three years. She wanted to show Minerva the difference between the years.

She read through them quickly. The last year clearly established a pattern of abuse. It didn't feel faked. It told a story of sexual abuse and random periods of blocked and altered memories. The girl guessed Obliviate, but she was so confused. No names were mentioned, but the perpetrator was a professor.

By the end of the year, the girl had fallen into a deep depression. At her lowest, the girl had gone to a female professor and told them the truth and asked for help. The professor had told her to put it behind her and move on. It had left her completely hopeless. She barely lasted a week out of school.

Minerva's heart broke. She believed the girl and now knew she had a threat in her school. Clearly the DMLE would be no help. They'd had the journals first and had done nothing with them. An idea began to form; if they wouldn't listen to her, she knew there was at least one person she could could count on to follow up on this.

XXXXXXX

Hermione shuffled the papers around on her desk. Minerva had requested a last minute meeting with some urgency and she immediately had her assistant carve out time for her that very day. As her former mentor, the Hogwarts Headmistress took precedent to all her projects and she had a lot of projects. The Department of Mysteries didn't run itself.

Her assistant led the woman in and they politely greeted each other. They stared each other down for a moment then they both grinned and hugged. When they released, Hermione spotted the grave look in her former professor's eye. She knew a requested meeting would have to be serious, but she didn't like that look. Hermione tossed her head back and shrugged before settling into her chair.

Before she could even offer tea, Minerva brought out some books and placed them on her desk. "I want you to read these. It's of the upmost importance. My students are in danger."

"Hogwarts is threatened?" Hermione asked, sitting straighter. "Why come to me and not the Aurors?"

"They already decided that this isn't their problem. They didn't even tell me about the accusations."

Minerva explained what Samatha's mother had said to her and gave a brief overview of what she'd found in the journals.

"Even the suspicion of something like this should have led to a full in depth inquiry," Hermione said, picking up one of the journals.

"But it hasn't and won't without your help. Even after I learned about the accusations, they refused to listen to me. I had no new evidence and they weren't interested in taking the word of a young girl that killed herself. They told me that it showed clear signs of mental disorder and they'd already investigated the situation as far as they were willing to go."

"They were also probably embarrassed they never said anything to you so it needed to die even with your concerns. They probably hoped you would either let it die or investigate on your own. They didn't tell you to drop it, did they?"

"Not officially, but I think they realized that I won't let it drop even if they make it official. Especially, since I'm fairly sure it's going to continue with a new victim this coming year. The abuse seemed to well thought out and organized. He's done this before."

"I'll need to review these before I can commit to anything," Hermione said, picking up one of the journals.

"I completely understand."

Hermione straightened at her desk. "I'm glad you brought it to my attention. I won't sleep on it." She hesitated, "Let me make you copies. You're making me worried. I think as many copies we have safe the better. We can keep the originals here in my office. The warding is intense, as I'm sure you can imagine. Much better than they had during my 5th year."

They both smiled. "Let me have someone bring us some tea." The Headmistress faintly nodded her acceptance and Hermione called for some tea to be brought for them. Her assistant was prepared for the request and had it ready for her.

Hermione poured them each a cup of tea. "Shall we discuss how we would move forward if I took this on? I expect you want me or someone from my department in Hogwarts for the coming year. I know you don't have any open faculty positions. Knowing your efficiency, you would have them filled already. School starts soon."

Minerva smiled. "You are right, of course. I don't have any positions open. However, I've been both Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher for quite a few years. No one would be surprised to hear I hired a Transfiguration teacher for a year to take a bit of a breather or that you might be interested in doing me a favor. That article you recently had in Transfiguration Today works in our favor."

Hermione leaned back in her chair as she mulled over the idea. Minerva had clearly given it a lot of thought. It was smart, but, of course, it would be coming from Minerva.

"I would have to convince the Minister that Hogwarts needs an evaluation and get the Board of Governors on board if I'm to be investigating the teachers," Hermione thought aloud.

Minerva smirked. "Don't worry about the Board of Governors. I have that covered."

"The Minister shouldn't be too hard since I'll already be there and so while it would still be a temporary leave of absence from my Department, I'd still be working for the Ministry and under their guidance."

"Will you tell him?" Minerva trailed off.

Taking a moment, Hermione took a breath and thought about the ramifications of telling him. She trusted the Minister, but she worried about how quickly the investigation had been shut down.

"I'm not sure. He might already know," she said, looking away. "I'm going to do a bit of looking into the investigation before I divulge anything. I'll let you know either way what I decide."

"Will you tell Harry?"

Hermione snorted. "If he knows anything about the allegations, he'll know immediately why I'm returning to Hogwarts. Same with Ron probably. I'll probably ask them for help with the Aurors anyway. They're a handy shortcut into the Department."

Minerva nodded. She understood how close they all were, they would have to be after all they experienced together.

"I'll leave you to it then. Let me know when you make your decision," Minerva said, rising. She had a lot to do back at Hogwarts.

Hermione stood as well. "I'm in. I trust you. If it does all turn out to be some girl's delusions, no harm done and I can leave after the year or earlier. Please send me all of Samantha's records. I can review further and go more in depth when I get there. I'd like to see if I can find any other oddities during prior years such as girls that suddenly did poorly their last year."

The Headmistress smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Always."

XXXXXX

"So, McGonagall asked me for help investigating something that happened to a former student. Samantha Morris. She told me that you guys dismissed it. Do either of you know about it? I want to look over the case file if I can."

"Sure, I know the case," Ron said."It was one of mine."

"Seriously, Ronald?" Hermione stared at the Auror. They were at their regular booth at the Leaky Cauldron. "I can't believe you."

"I did my due diligence."

"This is way more serious than just due diligence. Did you bring it up to your superiors?"

"I didn't need to."

"Why didn't you bring it up to Minerva?" Hermione asked. She'd never imagined that he would hold anything back from her, but suddenly she was unsure and worried. "Did you even mention Hogwarts in your reports?"

"What is going on? Who is Samantha Morris?"

"That suicide case I had a few weeks ago," Ron said, leaning back.

Harry nodded remembering it vaguely. "Wait." He studied Ron's face. "What's happening at Hogwarts?" Harry demanded. Hermione knew how he felt. Hogwarts hadn't ever really been a safe place, but it was the most magical and they both hated seeing the place corrupted in any way.

"She accused a Hogwarts Professor of sexual assault in her journals. Did he not tell you that?"

"What?" Harry looked as upset as she felt. "Ron?'

"Hermione!" Ron's voice lowered as he looked at Harry, "She wasn't well. Samantha was ill." He frowned looking over to Hermione. "I interviewed the male professors and I talked to her friends. She lost it that last year of Hogwarts. Completely delusional. It wasn't real. She made it all up."

"Regardless of what you think, you gave up after a month and never informed Minerva."

"I didn't give up," he said "and I was told not to inform her."

Hermione blanched. "What? She deserved to know about the accusation. Who would ask that of you?"

"Not inform McGonagall? Are they out of their minds?" Harry near shouted. "Who told you to do that?"

"I can't tell you." Ron's head hung over his firewhiskey. He looked up, with hope in his eyes. "But guys you should trust me! You know I wouldn't just blow an investigation."

Harry couldn't imagine anyone in his Department being okay with not telling McGonagall about the allegations. His mind quickly thought over everyone in the Department. He could think of a few assholes Ron had worked with, but none with enough authority to order him to stay quiet.

Ron could have covered it up on his own at the request of this random mystery person with influence from those douchebags. He needed access to the file, but since the case was of a sensitive nature, he didn't know if he could actually get his hands on it. The fact he'd not heard a single word about the case made him wonder how much would even be in the file.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laid his hand on her shoulder. She understood secrecy. She was an Unspeakable. Their Department might hide certain bad things, but it was always with the intention of stopping those things.

"'Mione, trust me just drop it. The girl wasn't stable. She killed herself after all."

Her knuckles turned white against her glass. "Ronald," she sighed. "You know I'm not going to stop. Minerva asked for my help and I trust her and believe that girl."

She could see that Harry believed her as well, and Ron had disappointed both of them. She wondered who had gotten to Ron and if the perpetrator could have been involved. Ron might even already know who had done it. As an Auror, he should know men like the one described in the journals wouldn't stop at one.

Harry and Hermione were on the same wavelength and looked at each other, both feeling rather unsettled. Something was really off here.

With a quick movement, Ron tossed back his firewhiskey. "You trust her over me?" he asked. "After all we've been through?"

"That's a cheap shot," Harry said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "We've know McGonagall just as long."

"And respected her longer," Hermione muttered. Harry nudged her shoulder. "Sorry," she murmured. "I do love you Ron. It's just… it's McGonagall you are asking me to go against." She sighed. "And you are asking me to just assume a young girl went crazy and killed herself out of nowhere instead of a year of abuse driving her to it. You read the journals, too.""

Ron ignored her and signaled the server for another drink. A waiter hurried over with a new firewhiskey for him, no one kept the Golden Trio waiting. He grasped it gratefully and took a sip. "I didn't go to McGonagall because I thought she'd be biased."

"You know the perpetrator, don't you?" Hermione stated coolly.

"You assume there is a perpetrator," Ron snarked back.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. He mostly likely knew and they knew it. Ron seemed to see it this time and he eyed both of them warily.

"I'll let you know when I find out," Hermione said.

Ron snorted. "And how are you planning to do that?"

She looked him up and down. "I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

Ron groaned. "I've already interviewed them. You won't find anything new."

Hermione knew Harry was seconds from exploding. To be honest, she was too. Her hand found Harry's and she squeezed tight in warning. They needed evidence and a lot of it to prove the case even if Ron simply knew. They knew he probably believed a false story and they needed evidence to refute that story. It hurt and frightened them both a bit that Ron didn't trust them as much as he trusted this unknown professor or source. Neither could understand it.

XXXXXXX

The Minister had been receptive to her idea of evaluating Hogwarts while taking a year away from the actual Ministry. After she'd gotten approval, she decided to mention her 'side project'. Kingsley's reaction to the fact he'd hadn't been informed that there should be an investigation to begin with pleased her. It took some convincing to keep him from censuring Ron, but he recognized it would only hurt her investigation.

As she laid in bed that night, she wondered if a censure would have gotten him to confess what he knew. Sexual assault though… she needed evidence. There would be no way this man would get away with any of his deeds. Minerva and her would never allow it.

If she was honest with herself, she wanted to catch the damn teacher that knew and didn't report it, almost as much as catching the perpetrator. What woman would say that to a child? Women should be there for each other. A professor should be one of the safest people in a child's life and two of them failed Samantha.

She rolled over and sighed. Crookshanks would probably enjoy the return to Hogwarts and the chance to mess with the students. This time they could explore together. He was purring at the end of her bed. Losing her own very personal space to put herself back into Hogwarts again and god… iteaching/i.

Teaching shouldn't be too hard. Being a Know-it-all, she's been faux teaching since she was a child and she imagine running a Department as big as hers would be similar to running a classroom. Well, she hoped.

Her shoulder ached from an old injury and she rolled again as her mind ran through all the possible implications. Her head fell back against the pillow. She should have taken a sleeping draught, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep.

The information she'd gotten about the investigation made her stomach roil. Ron had been her friend for so long and if he'd changed that much… Harry probably hit Ginny up when he got home about Ron. She wondered if talking to George would be worth it. She wanted to know what was going on with Ron as soon as possible.

Hermione rolled over again and sighed. It was honestly best left to Harry to figure it out. As an Auror, he had the in, but she was worried Ron would spread news about Harry's suspicion. It would be harder for her though, she didn't have any camaraderie with the Aurors. They didn't think all that highly of the Unspeakables even if she used to work with them many years ago.

She groaned into her pillow.


End file.
